Las aventuras no contadas de Sherlock Holmes
by Punknatch
Summary: Femlock/ Fem!lock - Como lo dice el titulo, relatos que no vemos en la serie adaptados al presente. Porque ya saben, Sherlock es nombre de chica.
1. Escarlata como la sangre

**Esta es una introducción, como ven aquí no hay caso, simplemente presento al personaje principal. Pensé en un momento describir "A study in pink" pero seria algo repetitivo así que solo haré ciertas referencias, espero que lo disfruten. **  
><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: lo diré ahora y dudo que lo repita por el simple hecho de que me aburre hacerlo, en fin no poseo a los personajes, bueno mas o menos les cambie varias cosas pero aun así, la idea principal no fue mía.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes, nombre extraño, especialmente cuando se trataba de una chica, pero que se puede decir, a ella le gustaba ese nombre, sobretodo porque era distinto, ella era distinta, inesperada, problemática, irreverente pero sobretodo diferente. Con gustos extraños y una curiosidad especial que la había llegado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones solo para probarle al mundo su gran inteligencia, sí, porque también sabía que era inteligente y esa soberbia era un gran escudo para su vida diaria.<p>

Su mente activa la había metido en toda clase de problemas que terminaron en una profesión "detective" si, sonaba algo ridículo, una detective, así como sacado de una película para niños, pero no, esto era la realidad y no siempre tenía un final feliz, ella no los conocía, solo conocía de adrenalina, esa era su droga, había probado muchas a lo largo de su vida pero esa era la que más le gustaba. Ella veía lo que los demás no, podía conocer todo de una persona con solo mirarla unos segundos, era capaz de descifrar secretos oscuros en solo un pestañeo, en menos de una conversación. Su pasado, sus primeros casos, como si todo su futuro estuviera escrito, ella era así sola contra el mundo, nacida para morir de una adicción.

Pero la soledad no era siempre tan buena, no cuando los ingresos como detective no dan los resultados esperados, por suerte ella agradecía ese nombre, Sherlock, todo mundo creía que era nombre de hombre y a veces le convenía, esa sociedad que la rodeaba aún tenía sombras de machismo. La mayoría de las veces la primera impresión que daba no era con la que sus clientes se sentían cómodos pero bastaba dos segundos frente a ella para saber que podía resolverlo. En fin un poco de actuación de la buena y cualquiera confiaba en ella, bueno a veces. El Dr. Hooper lo hacía. Él era el medico patólogo que seguía los caprichos de Sherlock por estar enamorado de ella, aunque Sherlock no se daba cuenta de esto, ella era algo inútil tratando de ver este tipo de emociones. Pero estaba segura de sus encantos, tenía un buen cuerpo aunque no le importaba en realidad, era alta y muy delgada, su tez era extremadamente blanca y pareja, su cabello era oscuro, muy oscuro y con una maraña de rulos que eran imposibles de peinar y sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, grises, brillantes, con algo de dorado en el centro y un par de lunares a un costado. Distintos como todo su ser. Sus uñas eran rojas, escarlata, al igual que la sangre, era una vieja costumbre que ella guardaba desde hace un tiempo, había pasado drogada casi toda su adolescencia hasta llegar al punto de no poder aguantar ni unos minutos al día sin inyectarse, de ahí venían los ataques de ansiedad y de ahí la costumbre de pintar sus uñas, como prueba a si misma de que no se destrozaría las manos con su boca. Aun habían días en que caía y esos eran los días en que no se las pintaba, simplemente porque no lo soportaba y por su puesto nadie lo notaba, nadie observaba. Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Ella estaba comprobando una teoría en St Bart ese día, azotando un cadáver, ella sabía los resultados pero en el fondo le resultaba divertido hacerlo, había estado en paro durante mucho tiempo y eso la consumía por dentro, aunque no era lo único en lo que pensaba, ella tenía que conseguir un compañero de piso, lo había meditado por varias semanas y aunque odiaba la idea de socializar permanentemente con alguien más tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir viviendo en Baker Street. La señora Hudson, su casera, le tenía paciencia pero no podía retrasar más el pago de la deuda de su apartamento. Había entrevistado a varias personas pero por lo visto estas se espantaron cuando vieron algunas muestras de sangre que ella guardaba en su cocina, o que Sherlock los insultara cada 5 minutos por su ignorancia en casos criminales del pasado, o que descubriera secretos que no querían ser revelados, en fin, habían muchas cosas que los habían espantado, lo máximo que su compañía duro fueron esas 32 horas que Emily, una estudiante francesa de intercambio, había soportado cuando Sherlock decidió tocar desafinadamente su violín a las 3:30 de la mañana. Ya no sabía qué hacer, se lo había preguntado a todo el mundo, estaba convencida de que nadie quería vivir con ella y ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar sus hábitos. No hasta que conoció a John, John Watson, un médico militar que venía de Afganistán herido de bala y con cojera psicosomática. Alguien que estaba tan solo como ella y que claramente no podía vivir sin adrenalina.

Sherlock no lo pudo evitar, ella lo dedujo todo de él, bueno casi, su hermano era una hermana pero en fin, algo de ella sabía que él era el indicado y quería probarlo, así fue como lo llevo a una escena del crimen en donde aparentemente un asesino serial había atacado por 4ta vez.


	2. Los diamantes son eternos pt 1

**Hola! Primero que nada perdón por subir capitulo tan tarde...los exámenes me matan pero ya estoy libre.**  
><strong>Como les dije antes el caso de estudio en rosa lo omiti porque todos sabemos como es asiq aqui tienen la continuacion!<strong>  
><strong>Basado en: el interprete griego, la piedra de Mazarino, y Diamonds are forever del blog de John.<strong>

**Comenten porfa!**

* * *

><p>Los diamantes son eternos…hasta que alguien los roba…<p>

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que John se fue a vivir con Sherlock y resolvieron su primer caso juntos. Era extraño pensar que eso realmente había pasado. Su increíble desorden, su adicción a la música a horas extrañas, sus extraños y a menudo malolientes experimentos científicos y la atmosfera de violencia y peligro hacían de ella la peor inquilina de Londres, aunque eso atraía a John y no como otras mujeres lo habían hecho, esto era distinto, iba por el lado de la admiración y fascinación de ese mundo que extrañaba.

Una tarde, que empezó particularmente tranquila, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones a tomar el té, John tenía miles de dudas pero no sabía si habían preguntas en el mundo que pudieran responderlas, así que comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa como palos de golf, aunque de forma inconexa la conversación se desvió a asuntos hereditarios. El tema sometido a discusión era el de hasta qué punto cualquier don singular en un individuo se debía a su linaje y hasta cuál a su propio y temprano aprendizaje.

-En tu caso probablemente sea genético, habiendo conocido a tu hermano- dijo John

-Mmm hasta cierto punto supongo, probablemente tenga que ver con el arte-

-El arte?-

-Sí, alguna vez has oído hablar sobre Horace Vernet, el pintor? Es un antepasado mío por parte de mi madre. Es curioso como el arte en la sangre adopta formas por demás curiosas-

John realmente no conocía a ningún Vernet, él nunca se había interesado en la pintura pero quería averiguar más sobre su familia, entonces decidió preguntar- entonces tus padres también son así?

-¿cómo así?

Extraño, excéntrico, la verdad que él no tenía idea como responder a esta metida de pata.- como tu hermano y tú-

-te refieres a gente con inteligencia superior?- dijo ella burlándose de su amigo al darse cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo intimidado- que ven cosas que los demás no? Mycroft puede deducir a la gente en un rango más alto que yo- puso cara de disgusto teniendo que admitir esto que tanto odiaba, pero solo así podría desviar la conversación a otro punto distinto a sus padres…eran su karma.

-¿cómo es que nunca oí hablar de él? Si tiene una mente tan superior debe ser increíble resolviendo casos, porque no lo hace?

He dicho que es superior a mí en observación y deducción. Si el arte de ser detective comenzara y terminara en el razonamiento desde una butaca, mi hermano sería el mejor de todos. Pero no tiene ambición ni energía. Ni siquiera se desvía de su camino para verificar sus soluciones, y preferiría que se le considerase equivocado antes que tomarse la molestia de probar que estaba en lo cierto. Repetidas veces le he presentado un problema y he recibido una explicación que después ha demostrado ser la correcta.

-Entonces no es un detective.

-Claro que no. Lo que para mí es un medio que me permite ganarme la vida, es para él es un capricho. Mi vida transcurre en un gran esfuerzo por escapar de los lugares comunes de la existencia y estos problemas me ayudan a hacerlo. Él no es capaz de sacar su culo de su sofá en el Club Diógenes- en ese momento John puso una cara totalmente confundida, estaba cansado de preguntarle cosas que parecían muy obvias para su compañera pero en su largo trayecto como militar no tuvo tiempo de investigar, entonces Holmes suspiro- ahhh el Club Diógenes es un club bastante peculiar, te explicare en el camino-

-En el camino? Iremos allá?-

-Si Mycroft me ha llamado más temprano, dice que tiene algo para mí, no iba a ir para molestarlo pero me aburro sin un caso-

Una vez ya en camino

- En Londres hay muchos hombres que no desean la compañía de nadie, y por eso se sienten atraídos por unas butacas confortables y los periódicos del día. Precisamente para conveniencia de éstos se creó el Club, que ahora da albergue a los hombres más insociables y menos amantes de clubs de toda la ciudad. A ningún miembro se le permite hablar en ninguna circunstancia, y tres faltas en este sentido, si llegan a oídos del comité, exponen al hablador a la pena de expulsión. Mi hermano fue uno de los fundadores, y de hecho el lugar es muy relajante para pensar, aunque difícilmente puedo quedarme callada.-

Al llegar al lugar Sherlock le hizo una seña a John para que guarde silencio y lo guio a una habitación separada que parecía una biblioteca con un gran escritorio, y se fue en busca de su hermano. Una vez que volvieron:

-Qué bueno que te hayas dignado en aparecer - reprendió el mayor-

-Estaba ocupada-

-No, no lo estabas, solo tomabas él te-

-Y créeme que es más importante que venir hasta aquí-

-Lo dudo después que asigne un nuevo caso. Estas de suerte, dos en tan poco tiempo- Sherlock simplemente lo ignoró-

Ambos hermanos se sentaron junto a la ventana que servía de mirador al club.- Este es el lugar adecuado para todo aquél que quiera estudiar la humanidad -dijo Mycroft-. ¡Mira qué tipos tan magníficos! Por ejemplo, en esos dos hombres que vienen hacia nosotros.

-¿El jugador de billar y el otro?

-Precisamente. ¿Qué sacas en limpio del otro?

John los miraba atentamente, era claro que eran hermanos, si bien él tenía una figura mucho más robusta y sus ojos eran distintos, su mirada era la misma, ambos reflejaban superioridad y frialdad. Era increíble verlos observar juntos, se notaba en toda su postura que ambos se esforzaban por mostrarse más inteligente que el otro, especialmente Sherlock. Unas marcas de yeso sobre el bolsillo del chaleco eran las únicas señales de billar que pude ver en uno de ellos. El otro era un individuo bajo y muy moreno, con varias bolsas en su mano.

-Un militar veterano, por lo que veo -dijo Sherlock.

-Retirado hace muy poco-observó su hermano

-Sirvió en la India

-Es un suboficial

-Artillería, diría yo -señaló Sherlock.

-Y viudo.

-Pero con un hijo-

-Hijos, Sherlock, hijos.

-Fascinante- los Holmes se dieron vuelta, y ahí estaba John totalmente sorprendido- pero como pueden saber eso?

-En serio? Tú lo preguntas?-respondió Sherlock-John tu mejor que nadie conoces que un hombre con este porte, una expresión de autoridad y una piel tostada por el sol así es un militar, además de ser algo más que soldado raso y que ha llegado de la India no hace mucho tiempo.

-Que ha dejado el servicio hace poco lo demuestra el hecho de que todavía lleve sus «botas de munición», como suelen llamarlas -observó Mycroft.

-No tiene el paso inseguro del soldado de caballería y, sin embargo, llevaba su gorra inclinada a un lado, como lo demuestra la piel más clara en ese lado de la frente. Su peso no es el propio del soldado de ingenieros por ende ha servido en artillería.

-Y, desde luego, su luto riguroso muestra que ha perdido a un ser muy querido. El hecho de que haga él mismo sus compras da a entender que se trató de su esposa. Observa que ha estado comprando cosas para los niños. Lleva un sonajero, lo que indica que uno de ellos es muy pequeño. Probablemente su mujer muriera al dar a luz. Y el hecho de que lleve bajo el brazo un cuaderno para pintar denota que hay otro pequeño en el quien pensar. A propósito, Sherlock -dijo-, te tengo una tarea de lo más singular…solo espero que puedas resolverlo por tu cuenta, se trata de un robo-

-Y ¿por qué no hay llamado a la policía?-dijo ella sabiendo que había algo más detrás

-Secreto de Estado, hermana querida, además, me temo que deberás tratar directamente con el Primer Ministro, el Secretario de Estado y Lord Cantlemere-

-¿Por qué con él? Mycroft tu prácticamente eres su jefe ¿por qué no puedo arreglar el problema contigo?

-Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como tomar el control y evitar que esta clase de asuntos salgan a la prensa mientras ustedes juegan al tesoro perdido-

-No soporto a Cantlemere

-Ni el a ti, de hecho se reusó unas cuantas veces a recibir tu ayuda, dijo que no eres lo suficientemente capaz de resolver el asunto

-¿Y el asunto es?

-La desaparición de la piedra de Mazarino, es la gema más grande de una de las coronas reales.

- Interesante

Dos días más tarde John había estado buscando trabajo, y mirando cada movimiento que Sherlock hacía, ella no le decía nada y lo único que sabía era que había estado saliendo durante largas horas. Supuso que estaba siguiendo a alguien. Ese momento cuando volvió la encontró en casa fumando.

-Creí que tratabas de dejarlo

-No he comido nada desde que empecé a investigar

-¿Por qué? esa costumbre te dañará

- Ya te lo he explicado, la digestión me alenta y el hambre realza mis sentidos.

-Claro, oye, no quiero preocuparte pero creo q hay alguien espiándote en la puerta

-No, no está espiándome, está escoltando a mi invitado

-¿A quién?

-Al ladrón de la piedra, probablemente intente deshacerse de mí, ahora vete, lo vas a arruinar todo!


	3. Los diamantes son eternos pt 2

-¡Sherlock estás loca! Este hombre probablemente esté aquí para asesinarte, acaso eso no te preocupa en lo más mínimo?-

-No lo hace, ahora vete!- dijo Sherlock haciéndole un par de señas

-Yo me quedo aquí!-

-No, no lo harás! Mira John, agradezco que hace unas semanas mataras a un tipo y me…."salvaras" por así decirlo... pero no necesito que lo hagas todo el tiempo…ahora baja y toma un té con la señora Hudson-

-Sherlock, no voy a dejarte encerrada con un asesino en nuestro piso-

-¿No lo entiendes? Es un juego y debo jugarlo hasta el final

-Un asesino no es juego- interrumpió John gritando hasta que vio una figura de cera igual a su compañera de piso y se quedó duro- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué crees que es?

-Da miedo, es idéntica a ti, de donde rayos lo sacaste?

-Larga historia, luego te la cuento, se lo que hago, ahora ve, busca a Mycroft y tráelo, debe estar en el Diógenes en el tiempo que vayas y vuelvas yo ya tendré la piedra y podrán hacer el arresto, pero no antes de que yo lo diga - sonó el timbre- debe ser él, baja a lo de la señora Hudson y luego ve a buscar a mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer-

En cuanto John bajo Sherlock se metió en la cocina y cerró la puerta, pero a través del cristal podía ver como Sylvius se acercaba hacia la estatua de cera. El hombre caminaba lentamente con su mirada fija en todos lados como si sospechara de una trampa a cada paso, estaba muy bien vestido pero su corbata brillante lo hacía ver ordinario. Pronto fijo su mirada en esa cabellera llena de rulos que se asomaba sobre el sillón que miraba hacia la ventana, se agacho lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, apunto a la cabeza cuando de repente una vos firme y femenina lo saludó

-No lo rompa por favor- Sherlock había abierto la puerta de la cocina y el asesino se dio vuelta como si pudiera volcar su violencia desde la imagen hacia el original; pero había algo en esos firmes ojos grises y sonrisa burlona que causaron que su mano se posara a un lado. Ella había tomado prestada el arma de John y estaba apuntando a Sylvius sin titubeos.- Es un objeto hermoso no lo cree? Un amigo mío lo hizo, un escultor francés, ohh él es tan bueno para modelar figuras como su amigo Straubenzee para el tráfico de armas.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Ponga su arma sobre la mesa por favor y tome asiento, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con usted- Una vez que Sylvius bajo arma Sherlock también lo hizo y se sentó sobre la mesa de café

- ¿Por qué me fastidia señorita Holmes? Ha puesto sus criaturas en mi camino-

-¿Mis criaturas? Claro que no

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego y se perfectamente que dos de los de su red han estado vigilándome.

-Excelente pero lamentablemente se equivoca sobre mis dos agentes-

-Ayer fue un viejo deportista y hoy una extraña anciana-

-Wow, realmente me alaga, enserio cree que soy tan buena actriz- dijo ella mientras reía

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Cómo es posible?- Sherlock pateo levemente el sillón negro que estaba contra la ventana dejando ver el bastón que había usado antes en su disfraz.

-Todos cometemos errores a veces

-Lo que dice sólo empeora la situación. ¡No eran sus agentes pero usted actuando! Admite que me ha estado acosando. ¿Por qué?

-A usted le gusta la caza verdad?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

- ¡El deporte... la excitación... el peligro! ¡Quería ese diamante amarillo! ¡Quería sentir esa emoción! Se lo que se siente.-Sylvius se apoyó en su silla con una malévola sonrisa.- ahora usted me contara una simple y pequeña cosa, ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA GEMA?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo con sarcasmo

-No puede engañarme Sylvius -Los ojos de Sherlock, cuando lo miraba, se contrajeron y se iluminaron hasta que se volvieron como dos amenazantes puntos de acero—. Usted es absolutamente de vidrio. Puedo ver hasta el fondo de su mente.

-¡Entonces puede ver dónde está el diamante! -Holmes aplaudió con sus manos con diversión, y luego apuntó un sarcástico dedo.

-¡Entonces lo sabe. Lo admite!

-Yo no admito nada.

-Si es razonable podemos hacer negocios. Si no, saldrá herido.- Sherlock se levantó lentamente, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó un anotador.

-¿Sabe lo que guardo en este libro?

-No

-¡Usted!

-¡Yo!

-¡Sí, usted! Usted está aquí… toda su vil y peligrosa vida. Está todo aquí. Los hechos reales de la muerte de la anciana Sra. Harold, quien le dejó la herencia de Blymer, la cual tan rápidamente apostó.

-¡Está soñando!

-Y la completa historia de vida de la Srita. Minnie Warrender.

-No puedes hacer nada con eso!

-Ohh pero aquí hay mucho más- Ella se movía con soberbia- Aquí está el robo en el tren de lujo hacia el Riviera el 13 de Febrero de 2006. Y el cheque falsificado en el mismo año en el Crédito Lyonnais.

-No, se equivoca en eso.

-¡Entonces tengo razón sobre los otros! Bien, ahora, usted es un jugador de cartas. Cuando el otro compañero tiene todos los triunfos, es tiempo de arrojar la mano.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la gema?

-Estoy llegando a esa parte. Tengo todo esto contra usted; pero, por sobre todo, tengo un limpio caso contra ambos, usted y su farsante peleador en el caso de la piedra de diamantes. Tengo el chofer que lo llevó hasta Whitehall y el chofer que lo trajo de vuelta. Tengo al comisionado que lo vio cerca del caso. Tengo a Ikey Sanders, quien rehúsa interceder por usted. Ikey lo ha delatado, y el juego, para usted, ha terminado.- dijo Sherlock con voz grave acercándose a él lentamente hasta mirarlo fijo a los ojos. Las venas saltaron en la frente de Sylvius. Sus oscuras y peludas manos se cerraron con fuerza. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras no tomaban forma. -Esta es la mano que estoy jugando. Están puestas en la mesa. Pero una carta está perdida. Es el Rey de Diamantes. No sé dónde está la piedra.

-Y Nunca lo sabrá.

-No? sea razonable. Considere la situación. Está encerrándose. Y también a Sam Merton. ¿Qué tiene de bueno alejarse del diamante? No lo quiero ni a usted ni a Sam. Quiero la piedra. Démela, y puede ser libre tanto tiempo como se le dé la gana, a menos claro que tenga otro desliz.- Sherlock tomo rápidamente el teléfono y mensajeó rápidamente mientras decía esto. Luego se separó de él.

-Creo que sería bueno tener a su amigo Sam en esta charla. Después de todo, sus intereses deberían estar representados. – Segundos más tarde la señora Hudson se apareció en la puerta

-Oh señora Hudson le importaría llamar al caballero que se encuentra en la puerta? Si se reúsa dígale que Sylvius lo quiere ver-una vez que se fue-Un colega mío estuvo aquí más temprano le dije que tenía un tiburón y un pez en mis redes; ahora estoy tirando la red y juntándolos.

Sylvius se levantó rápida y ágilmente del sillón y tomó el arma que estaba sobre la mesa, doblándole el brazo a Sherlock de manera que esta no pudiera moverse.

-No morirás en tu cama, señorita Holmes.

-Siempre he pensado lo mismo ¿Acaso importa? Después de todo, esta conversación se tornó algo morbosa, hablemos del presente, yo que usted bajaría el arma -dijo Sherlock con una voz calma- Conoce perfectamente bien que no se atrevería a usarla, incluso si le diera el tiempo para jalar el gatillo- Sylvius la soltó lentamente, él mataba animales pero no personas- Buen día, Sr. Merton. Permanecía aburrido en la calle, ¿No es cierto? – En ese momento apareció el galardonado boxeador, con una estúpida, obstinada y endurecida cara, que permanecía torpemente en la puerta, mirando con expresión desconcertada.

-¿Qué es este juego? ¿Qué es lo que quiere esta mujer? Qué pasa? No estoy de humor-Su voz era profunda y ronca.

-Creo que ustedes se deben una conversación, Soy un hombre ocupado y no puedo perder tiempo. Bajaré un momento. Por favor siéntense como en sus casas en mi ausencia. Puede explicarle a su amigo cual es la situación en la que se encuentran. Por cierto creo que debería llevarme esto- ella tomo las armas. En cinco minutos regresaré por su respuesta final. ¿Los encierro o me entregan la piedra?- Sherlock se retiró por las escaleras, levantando su violín del rincón. Unos pocos momentos después, las melancólicas notas de la Barcarole de Hoffman sonaban desde el piso de abajo

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -preguntó Merton ansiosamente a su compañero cuando se volvió— ¿Ella sabe de la piedra?

-No estoy seguro que sepa todo.

-¡Por Dios! —La cara del boxeador se tornó blanca.

-Ikey Sanders nos ha delatado.

-Lo haré pedazos

-No eso no nos ayudará de mucho. Necesitamos mentalizar lo que hay que hacer.

- Se supone que nos está escuchando?

-Lo dudo con esa música- de repente el boxeador notó los la figura de cera media tapada por la cortina y su cara volvió a empalidecer- es solo un muñeco, tenemos cosas más importantes que pensar.- Sylvius le hizo una seña a Sam- Busca que no haya alguna cámara en ese escritorio mientras yo miro en estos estantes- una vez q no encontraron nada

-Debemos decirle a donde está la piedra señor-

-¿Qué? Y darle una piedra que cuesta 2 millones de euros?

-Entonces la matamos y ya, tiene demasiada confianza, piensa que nos tiene acorralados

-No, solo debemos darle una ubicación falsa y tomar ese maldito cuaderno, como te dije, no estoy seguro de que lo sepa todo. Ella no sabe que tengo la piedra en mi poder ahora mismo. Puedo estar fuera de Inglaterra esta noche y dividirlo en cuatro piezas en Ámsterdam antes del domingo.

- Uno u otro de nosotros debe escabullirse con la piedra hacia la calle Lima y hacer el papeleo.

-Pero el falso fondo no está hecho.

-Bien, debes tomarlo como está y arriesgarte. No hay ni un momento que perder- Le diré a esta idiota que la piedra esta en Liverpool y para el momento en que ella este allá, nosotros ya habremos escapado.

-Genial- Sylvius tomó la piedra de un bolsillo interno de su saco y miro a su socio con desconfianza- No me mires así, no voy a robarla.

-¡Gracias!- Con un simple salto Sherlock brincó de la silla del maniquí y atrapó la preciosa gema. La sostuvo en una sola mano, mientras que con la otra apuntaba un revolver a la cabeza de Sylvius. Los dos hombres retrocedieron asombrados.

-¿Cómo mierda…?

-Antes de salir de la habitación procuré tapar la mayor parte de la figura con la cortina de modo que no pudieran ver la ventana, lo único que tuve q hacer fue escalar desde el piso de abajo y no fue muy difícil gracias a los tachos y los peldaños del bar de al lado. Ohh lo olvidaba- Sherlock rápidamente disparó al techo y varios agentes vestidos de civil subieron las escaleras para arrestar a los dos hombres-

-¿Qué fue ese disparo, estas bien? Preguntó John

-Sí, tenía que hacerles saber de alguna manera que debían subir en ese momento

-Eso fue estúpido

-No lo fue- Mycroft entró por la puerta del departamento-Aquí estas querido hermano, espero que estés complacido

-Lo suficiente, espero que como lo dije con anterioridad, este…inconveniente, permanezca en el anonimato- miró especialmente a John

-Lo haré si…-Mycroft la miro de reojo y con una sonrisa misteriosa- me dejas decírselo personalmente a Cantlemere

-Lord Cantlemere

-Como sea

-Está bien-

Horas más tarde Lord Cantlemere los visitaba en Baker Street, su postura derecha y maneras despectivas derrochaban arrogancia

-Permítame tomar su saco por favor- dijo Sherlock

-No gracias, no me voy a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo va la tarea que se le ha asignado?

-Mmm es muy difícil

-Si eso pensé- su tono de voz era burlesco

-Necesito de su consejo sobre un solo punto…en caso de que atrapemos al ladrón, la causa seria por posesión de la piedra verdad?

-Si, por qué otra cosa sería?

Entonces usted está bajo arresto- Ella comenzó a reír como pocas veces lo había hecho, viendo la cara del Lord.

-Soy un hombre ocupado, señorita Holmes, involucrado en asuntos importantes, y no tengo tiempo o gusto para bromas. Nunca he creído en sus poderes, y siempre fui de la opinión que el asunto era más seguro tenerlo en las manos de la fuerza policial regular. Su conducta confirma todas mis conclusiones. Buenas noches.

-Momento, no puedo dejar que se valla con la piedra

-Déjeme pasar.

-Ponga su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo.- instantes después Cantlemere miraba con manos temblorosas la gema que sacaba de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué significa esto…yo no…

-Eso lo sé, Yo la puse ahí. Me tomé la libertad… la gran libertad, debo admitir… de poner la piedra en su bolsillo. Es toda suya

-Bien, su sentido del humor es algo…inoportuno, pero efectivo en sí.

-Gracias, ahora bien, no he comido en dos días, asique le agradecería si se retira de una vez de mi casa y me deja tranquila- su cara se transformó de broma a desprecio, nunca debían dudar de ella, nunca. Una vez que el Lord se retiro

Los diamantes son eternos- murmuro John

-¿Qué es eso? Yo he escuchado esa frase, qué es?

-James Bond?

-¿Quién?

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, nadie es tan ignorante!


	4. El ingeniero ambicioso

Era el mes de julio cuando John se encontraba caminando de vuelta de su nuevo empleo, era sorprendente como aun lo conservaba luego de que casi lo despidieran por culpa de su compañera de piso. Él había estado teniendo problemas de dinero y se decidió a conseguir un empleo, pero cuando consiguió uno finalmente Sherlock también consiguió un caso que casi los mata a los tres. Si tres porque en su trabajo había conocido a Sally, era una buena chica y bastante paciente con la que había estado saliendo las ultimas 2 semanas.

Una vez frente a Baker Street su teléfono suena dos veces

-VEN A BARTS. SH

-AHORA. ES URGENTE. SH

John tomó un taxi lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que se trataba de un nuevo y peligroso caso del cual necesitaba ayuda, pero no, Sherlock solo estaba allí en el laboratorio mezclando químicos y lo único que quería era que le pasara una pipeta.

-Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Estaba en otro lado, no podías pararte y tomarla tú?

- Estaba ocupada, no ves?... ahora…-dijo con los ojos iluminados mientras vertía un líquido transparente en un papel marrón, pero nada paso y su rostro paso de un estado de emoción a un aburrimiento extremo.- mmmrrr el papel está mal

-¿Qué se supone que debía pasar?

-Él papel debía tornarse a un color azulado… envenenamiento común, debió ser por algún alimento en mal estado…ABURRIDO!

En ese momento aparece Mike en la habitación.

-John te estaba buscando me dijeron que Sherlock estaba aquí asique supuse que tu también-

-¿Qué necesitas Mike?

- Es Percy, Percy Phelps, recuerdas?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Tuvo un accidente hace poco, esta muy mal, ayer fui a verlo y me dio esto para ti…es una nota, quiere que ustedes dos vayan a verlo, insiste en que su accidente fue algo intencional.- John leyó la nota rápidamente en la que aclaraba que estaba tan mal que había tenido que dictársela a alguien más.

-¿Nosotros dos?- dijo ella

-¿Te importaría?- respondió John mientras le pasa la nota

-Mmm interesante letra

-Es de alguien más, ahí lo dice, debe ser su hermano-

- No, es una mujer y de un carácter muy fuerte- John sonrió al ver que su compañera ya había empezado a deducir la nota

-¿Eso significa que estamos adentro?

- Ohhh claro que sí.


	5. El ingeniero ambicioso Pt2

**Esto esta tardando demaciado ahhhh...todo es culpa de MOFFAT (? ok no...en este capitulo casi que no hay Sherlock y John pero lo habra en la proxima parte esto es algo asi como un resumen del relato del "Dedo pulgar de el ingeniero", en fin review porfaa!**

* * *

><p>El amigo de john era un ingeniero principiante que gracias un par de cursos decidió darse una oportunidad en el negocio luego de haber abandonado la carrera de medicina.<p>

Una vez que Sherlock y John llegaron al Charing Cross Hospital fueron a donde estaba Percy. Este yacía en su cama muy pálido y con grandes ojeras, su voz era débil pero aun servía para relatar lo ocurrido.

Hace dos meses un hombre apareció en la puerta de su nueva oficina, con la mirada segura pero desconfiada. Éste se presentó con el nombre de Lysander Stark diciendo que le habían recomendado a Phelps para un trabajo muy especial y de total discreción: una prensa hidráulica que no estaba funcionando correctamente, este trabajo iba a ser recompensado con honorarios equivalentes a grandes trabajos dados a ingenieros con mayor experiencia. El truco (siempre los hay) era que tenía que viajar de noche y nadie debía de enterarse. Percy necesitaba el dinero pero no estaba seguro de si aceptar o no, el misterio le aseguraba que iba a ser algo peligroso.

Cuando Stark vio las dudas de Percy comenzó a apurarlo con la respuesta, a lo que este no se negó porque su ambición no permitiría que dejase pasar esa oportunidad. Una vez que aceptó Stark empezó a contar cosas privadas sobre la vida de Percy, ese era su seguro. La prensa era utilizada en el tráfico de drogas, él tenía que asegurarse de que bajo ninguna circunstancia el ingeniero hablara.

Llegada la noche y todas las indicaciones dadas, el ingeniero salió hacia la dirección q le habían dado, una vez que llegó un auto negro lo estaba esperando, el viaje era largo y el terreno estaba lleno de posos.

Luego del largo viaje llegaron a una casa en el campo totalmente oscura, de la cual no pudo ver su fachada porque fue obligado a entrar rápidamente. Por dentro la casa era igual de oscura, la única luz provino de una mujer con una linterna que apareció en el living, aparentemente vacio, al momento que ellos entraron por la puerta principal. La mujer rubia, que vestía un traje negro, pronunció unas palabras en alemán, Stark parecía sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo asique se llevó a la mujer a otra habitación dejando a Phelps solo.

Él revisa la habitación pensando en la distancia y soledad del lugar. De repente entra la mujer con cara asustada, levanto su dedo para pedir silencio y susurro en un inglés vacilante "yo me iria este lugar no es apropiado para usted", después de negarse porque aún no terminaba su trabajo, la mujer se acercó a insistir con muchas más ganas. El volvió a negarse porque quería el dinero y ya estaba allí pero ella se puso seria y dijo "entonces será demasiado tarde"

La mujer salio de la habitación indignada por lo obstinado del hombre y Stark volvió a entrar al rato junto con un amigo algo más petizo y robusto, quien fue presentado como Ferguson, su secretario.

-Por cierto, tenía la impresión de haber dejado esta puerta cerrada. Hay mucha corriente de aire

-Al contrario –dijo Phelps-. La abrí yo, porque me sentía un poco agobiado.-

Stark puso una de sus miradas resentidas, a él le gustaba tener el dominio absoluto de la situación.-En tal caso –dijo-, quizás lo mejor sea poner manos a la obra. El señor Ferguson y yo le acompañaremos a ver la máquina

La casa era antigua y parecía un verdadero laberinto, el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba rasgado y en algunos sectores, a pesar de la total falta de luz, podía verse la madera humedecida, definitivamente esa no era una casa habitable, aunque Percy estaba convencido esto hace un buen rato.

Después de varias puertas llegaron a una habitación muy pequeña en donde Ferguson se quedó afuera

"Esta es la prensa…el techo es capaz de aplastar toneladas" –el cuarto tenia techo y piso de hierro y paredes de madera en mal estado, luego de inspeccionar el lugar, el ingeniero da su opinión, el aclara el problema y explica cómo solucionarlo pero la curiosidad lo inundó. Sabía que la maquina tenía propósitos ilegales, pero no tenía sentido que una prensa de ese tamaño y forma se usara para el tráfico de drogas, había algo más que no le estaban contando.

Percy comenzó a mirar unas manchas de un color violeta oscuro que estaban en la base y al tocarlas se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una sustancia espesa y pegajosa

-Sabes, si me dijeras el verdadero uso que se le da a esta máquina yo podría aconsejarte mejor- esta pregunta puso nervioso a Stark quien se apresuró a salir y encerrar al ingeniero que había visto demasiado. Percy desde adentro vio como la maquina se puso en marcha, el techo de la habitación bajaba lentamente y de manera trabada pero eso no impediría aplastarlo si no salía de allí pronto. La desesperación lo inundó hasta que oyó una vos que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la madera, allí había una pequeña abertura gracias a la humedad de la madera que con la fuerza de ambos pudo romperse, ambos corrieron hacia la habitación de al lado, él y la mujer que antes lo había advertido.

Una vez en la habitación, ambos se encaminaron hacia una ventana que estaba a unos 4 metros aproximadamente de alto. Stark, quien los lo vio escapar de la prensa, llego al lugar con un arma, al apuntar a Percy la mujer se puso delante del arma.

-Me prometiste que no lo harías otra vez, él no hablara lo prometo-

-¡Estás loca Elise, él ya ha visto demasiado!"

Stark corrió hacia la ventana y disparó al ingeniero que apenas alcanzo a saltar pero terminó herido en el hombro…corrió y corrió pero gracias a un gran dolor y a la pérdida de sangre se desmayó en un rosal hasta el otro día.

Al despertar caminó un poco y se encontró con una estación de trenes, pero su llegada a la ciudad no es tan tranquila como él espera.


End file.
